The Shelter: Bound by Chains
The Shelter: Bound by Chains is a spinoff mini-series of the very popular series The Shelter. It focuses on the side character Daz from the Shelter, in her own side adventure featuring the rest of the Squad. It currently only has one season with twelve episodes, but more will be produced if the spinoff is a success. Premise Long ago, in an alternate realm unbeknownst to those from our world, there existed a vast and prosperous dimension known as Statera. When this realm's god created the land, he appointed his two children as the rulers: Aperta and Murus. For millions of years, the two ruled in harmony, keeping Statera safe, free, and peaceful. However, as the years went by, Murus grew bored and wrestless of his immortal rule and the thankless work that came with it. One day, in the dark of the night, he struck down Aperta, and took total rule of Statera. As the one and only king, Murus slowly began transforming the land, turning it into a cold and industrial wasteland. He took the formerly open fields and placed giant steel walls across them, in order to categorize and seperate the population. He was tired of seeing the same sun, moon, and stars in the sky, so he created a massive ceiling that covered the land. He replaced the soft soil of the ground with hard, tile walkways. However, King Murus soon found out that killing his sister came at a grave cost; the life energy she provided the world was gone, and all life in his realm would go extinct if he didn't do anything. Murus used dark magic to open up a dimensional fissure, in which he appeared in another world... our world. He realized that he could leech off the life energy from our world, but he would need to create many more portals and to scatter them across the world. Thus, after studying how our world works, he created a fake human persona named "Sam Walton" and created the chain of stores known as "Walmart." When Walmart became a resounding success in the other world, it only fueled Murus's lust for power even more. He decided to enslave all of the citizens of Stateria and force them to create objects to sell at the many Walmarts in the other dimension. He took the cold industrial wasteland he created and transformed it even more, to the point where almost the entire dimension was one very big Walmart. That was all until... he officially changed the name of his world from Statera to the Walmart Kingdom. Decades later, in the other realm known as Earth, a group of friends was visiting a Walmart when one girl... named "Daz" had a vision. She discovered that she has the power to open up portals in Walmart to this mysterious Walmart Kingdom. From then on, she and her friends get tangled up in a huge adventure to save the Walmart Kingdom from the tyrannical King Murus. Along the way, they make new friends, discover conspiracies, and face grave danger, all while trying to save the world. Cast and Characters Main Characters *SparklesAndDazzles as Daz *J. Severe as Joel *Bowser & Jr. as BJ *Idris Elba as King Murus Major Characters *Ace Lad as Ace *CompliensCreator00 as Jasmine *TBA as Bob *TBA as Randal *TBA as Juno *TBA as Hunter *TBA as Vincent *NintendoChamp89 as NC *J. K. Simmons as King Murus's Royal Advisor Episodes Category:Shows Category:Pages by Captain Moch Category:The Shelter Category:The Shelter: Bound by Chains